Pokemon Adventures
by Rukia Quincie Kuchiki
Summary: Three girls set out on their Pokemon journey fully intent on becoming the best.


**Disclaimer :: ******

I do not own anything related to Pokemon. I claim none of the characters that were in the original series. However, I claim all rights to all of my OCC's except Blaze, who in fact belongs to Amelia Wingheart.

...

Thirteen year old Kaitlin wakes up to her alarm clock blaring.

"Oh my god! Today's the day!" Kaitlin says as she jumps out of bed, running into the bathroom. he takes a shower before getting dressed and going downstairs. She grabs a chocolate pop-tart along with a glass of milk. Her mother suddenly appears in the doorway.

"Kadie, did you eat breakfast?" Her mother asks, looking at her. Kaitlin opens her mouth and shows her mother the mush of half-chewed pop-tart. Her mother makes a face, and turns away. "Well, have fun getting your first pokemon today." Her mother says before looking at her with worried eyes. "You'll come by later to say goodbye?" Her mother asks.

"Of course, mom. See you later!" Kaitlin says as she gets up from the table, and smiles at her mother before running out the door.

Meanwhile, on Cinnabar Island, thirteen year old Blaze is also awakening. She stands up, and walks over to her father's gym, not caring that she's still in her pj's.

"Hey there, Blaze. Ready for your surprise?" Blaine asks, looking at his daughter with smiling eyes.

"Yeah!" Blaze says with a smile. Blaine hands her a black and red pokeball. She holds it, looking at it with admiration.

"Go ahead, throw it." Blaine says, chuckling a little bit at her hesitance. Blaze throws the pokeball, and a Ponyta emerges.

"Oh my god! Wow!" Blaze shouts, her mouth hanging open.

"She's all yours, but promise me one thing." Blaine says, looking at his daughter with serious eyes.

"Anything!" Blaze says, breathless.

"Take the boat this afternoon up to Pallet Town and go show my old friend Professor Oak that Ponyta. He's been dying to see one." Blaine says as he smiles fondly at an old memory.

"Okay! I will!" Blaze shouts, grinning her head off as she happily pets the Ponyta before returning it to it's pokeball, and going to get a ticket for the ferry.

Meanwhile, back at Pallet Town, Kaitlin is in Professor Oak's lab, along with two other girls and two guys.

"All right, we're gonna do this in alphabetical order just to be fair." Professor Oak says, looking around the room at the five young trainers-to-be.

"Sweet!" Ash, one of the boys shouts as he grins.

"Abby, you're first." Professor Oak says, looking at one of the other two girls. Ash takes a step forward.

"Wh...oh, come on!" Ash shouts, throwing his arms in the air as a short brunette walks up, and picks Bulbasaur before walking back to the group, and looking at Professor Oak again.

"Okay, go ahead, Ash." Professor Oak says, turning toward the enthusiastic teen with a smile. Ash punches his fist in the air, and goes to pick Pikachu. "Okay, go ahead, Gary." He says as Ash also walks back to the group. Gary walks up, and picks an Eevee. "Jess, you're next." He says as Gary walks back up to the others before huffing. Jess walks up to the table. Kaitlin silently hopes that this girl doesn't pick the one she wants, the Squirtle. "Choose carefully." He says in a serious voice. Jess finally settles on the Charmander. "Kaitlin, go and take the last one." He says, motioning toward the remaining Pokeball. Kaitlin walks up to it, and happily removes it from the table. Jess walks up to her with a smile.

"Hi! I'm Jess. Wanna travel together?" Jess asks, smiling warmly.

"Well, sure! I'm Kaitlin, by the way. But you can call me Kadie." Kaitlin says with a smile. The two of them shake hands just as Ash walks up to them.

"Are the two of you traveling together?" Ash asks, looking at the two of them.

"Yeah, wanna join us?" Jess asks as the two of them turn to look at Ash.

"I'd love to! That girl Abby is stuck up, so I'm sure she'll travel alone. Gary...well...I just don't like Gary." Ash says, glaring at the brunette. Kadie and Jess laugh, as a red haired girl walks into the lab.

"Is Professor Oak here? I need to see him!" The girl says, walking into the room with an air of self confidence. Professor Oak walks up to the girl and smiles.

"Blaze! Is that you?" Professor Oak asks as he hugs her. She nods after he had let go, causing her red hair to flip into her face. Gary turns to her, unable to stop staring. "My goodness, I haven't seen you since you were seven...you've grown so much!" Professor Oak says as he gives her a once over. Blaze giggles, and shrugs her shoulders.

"My father sent me here to show you something." Blaze says, remembering why she had come there in the first place. Professor Oak looks at her with expectant eyes.

"Well, what is it?" Professor Oak asks, watching as Blaze takes out her custom Pokeball, and opens it. A beautiful Ponyta with black flames emerges. Everyone stares in awe.

"Whoa! Cool!" Abby shouts as she goes to take a step forward.

"This is SPECTACULAR!" Professor Oak says as he walks circles around the Ponyta, not missing a single detail as he gives the Ponyta a once over, examining even the smallest little detail.

"This is my first Pokemon, it was a gift from my father." Blaze says with pride in her voice. Everyone continues to admire the Ponyta, as Kadie takes out her newly obtained Pokedex and obtains Ponyta's data. She looks around at everyone else, just standing there.

"Are you serious?" Kadie says.

"What's wrong, Kadie?" Jess asks, looking at Kadie with confused eyes.

"Is everyone just gonna stand there, and look at this rare Pokemon, or are you gonna get it's data in your Pokedex's?" Kadie asks, glaring at everyone before rolling her eyes when everyone brings it out.

"Oh, right." Ash says in a voice that says he realized it all along.

"Does anyone want to challenge me to a practice battle?" Gary asks, looking around the group with hopeful eyes.

"Ummm..." Abby says, looking uncomfortable.

"Well..." Kadie mutters, unable to look directly at Gary.

"I will! And if I win, you let me travel with you!" Blaze says, taking a step forward with a confident grin on her face.

"Okay! It's on!" Gary says as he turns to look at Blaze with fire in his eyes.

"Why would anyone want to travel with him?" Ash silently wonders to himself, unable to understand. Gary sends out his Eevee, and instructs it to use tackle on the Ponyta. It doesn't do too much damage, but the ember Ponyta uses depletes half of his Eevee's HP. Gary tells Eevee to use quick attack, leaving less than half of Ponyta's HP. Unfortunately with one well-executed stomp, Gary's Eevee faints.

...  
**Well, that's all for the first chapter. Hope you all like, and would be so kind as to review or comment. Either or would be great!**

_-Rukia Quincie Kuchiki_


End file.
